One-Minute Melee: Drowned Ophelia VS Ember McLain
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A certain ghost from the dead meets up with a girl covered in darkness, who share a similar taste in music... but how are their battle skills? It is up to the both of these villains to find out! Based off Hyper Gauge/Hyun's Dojo's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Brutal Legend, which belongs to Electronic Arts, or Danny Phantom, which belongs to Nickelodeon! Any other shows, games or other forms of media that are mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

And now, time for the next One Minute Melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Just focus your minds to the fighting ways!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! No research! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Abandoned Streets)**

The giant crack in the sky was all anybody ever talked about, as nobody, save for a select few, knew where it came from or why. But there were certain groups looking into the big crack in the sky... and others that, even though they looked concerned about that big crack in the sky, they knew someone else could handle it, and just go about their daily activity... in the case for a few villains, just wreak havoc of their own while the heroes would be too busy researching whatever the crack in the sky was...

In the case of a certain blue fiery-haired ghost, she was feeling pretty relieved. This ghost happened to be female, with her hair tied to a ponytail, and was pale white, but wore her make-up similar to KISS band members. She also had green eyes, purple lipstick, a black tank top with one shoulder strap, black pants, long grey boots with skull faces, and wearing one black glove on her right hand, and a black bracelet on her left arm. This girl was known as Ember McLain and right now, she was tuning up her favorite guitar.

She couldn't believe how much of a lucky break she got. She remembered a few days ago fighting against Danny Phantom and his group of ragtag friends, all because she was using her music to hypnotize the world for her own purposes... but as she was fighting against Danny, the next thing everyone knew, they heard what appeared to be thunder cracking as she looked up to see a giant crack in the sky. Then, realizing that Danny and his friends got distracted, she used that chance to fly away.

She didn't know why she was doing so, as usually, she would stand her ground and fight... but she couldn't help but think that the big crack in the sky would be Danny's problem now. She didn't know how long she kept flying away with her guitar, but she knew she wasn't heading to the Ghost Zone, where she would normally go... no, she couldn't go there, of course, Skulker was in one of his moods.

Eventually, she found a street that she felt sure looked abandoned, so she landed over and caught her breath... and figured she would take some time to tune her guitar, a purple and blue guitar with the body of it shaped like a flame. And for the last half-hour, she felt pretty good playing it.

 _"You will remember my name..."_ Ember hummed to herself, as she played it slow. Ember paused as she smiled. Maybe she can use this slow version of her song in one of her concerts... she shook her head as she continued playing.

All of a sudden, her hearing picked up the sound of wheels. Ember frowned in suspicion as she got up and hid behind the door of an abandoned building and peeked out... as her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

A black car had pulled up on the side of the road as Ember watched in curiosity. A moment later, something had walked out of the car and looked around with a smirk on her face. This person was another female woman, with blue and purple skin, shoulder-length black hair, and what seemed to be black clothes were actually black shadowy substance surrounding her body, sticking to her, giving it the appearance of ripped clothes. The most notable feature were the black tentacles that were around her feet, if one could see them, along with black flowing locks on her hair. This woman looked around as she gave a smirk.

"Hmmm... a place to set up an ambush... perfect." The woman muttered to herself as she held out her hands and summoned, in her hands, a grey guitar with the body of it shaped like a spider, and candles for tuning pegs. The woman then gave a smile as she started to play a little riff on the guitar, as Ember watched in amazement. Next thing she knew, Ember felt the building she was in shaking around. Ember yelped as she jumped out of the building, rolling out and running into the surprised woman.

The woman dropped her guitar and turned towards the attacker, who gave a frown. "So, I'm not the only person here..."

Ember frowned as she got up, picking up her own guitar. "That's right, sister! If you know what's best for you, you'd move along!"

The woman smirked as she said, "Sweetie, do you not know who I am? I am known as Drowned Ophelia, but my old friends always call me Ophelia."

"Drowned Ophelia?" Ember blinked in confusion... then her eyes widened. "Wait... those black tentacles on your feet... that's darkness from the Sea of Black Tears!"

"Like it?" Ophelia smirked. "I would have to say, drowning in that lake was the best thing that could have happened to me... believe me, when the darkness affects you, it feels right coursing through your veins..."

Ember growled as she pulled out her guitar. "Sorry, missy, but I'm the only one allowed to fight with my guitar! I'm going to make sure you end up dead twice!"

Ophelia could only laugh as she summoned her own guitar. "Please, you, a sad, pathetic little ghost, thinks she can defeat something powerful? Oh, all right. I'll play your little game. It'll at least warm me up before Eddie and his friends come over to defeat my army."

Ember growled as she held her guitar, ready to strum it. Ophelia smirked, holding the guitar in the same position.

 **LET'S GET READY TO ROCK AND ROLL!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Ember began the battle as she tuned her guitar up as she started strumming, sending ghostly fists straight at Ophelia, which surprised her a bit as the fists made direct contact with her. Shaken a bit, Ophelia gave a frown as she started to strum her guitar as well, as lightning started to rain down on Ember, causing the blue pale ghost to get distracted. Ember growled as she started to disappear in a tornado before disappearing.

And then, in less than a half-second, Ember appeared right in front of Ophelia's face, and strummed the guitar very hard, causing a large fist to appear. Before Ophelia could react, the ghost fist punched Ophelia up in the air as Ember watched in glee. But Ember's eyes widened as she saw that Ophelia had suddenly grown wings and started to fly around. Ember frowned as she tossed her guitar up in the air and jumped on it, using it to fly over to Ophelia.

"You're not the only one with a flying ability, you know!" Ember threatened as she jumped off her guitar and grabbed it, while still floating in the air.

Ophelia could only laugh as she strummed her guitar quickly.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Before Ember could quickly react by playing her guitar, all of a sudden, bandages quickly surrounded her head as she looked around. "Hey, who turned out the lights! I can't see a thing!"

More bandages then surrounded her guitar strings, making them unplayable as Ember tried to strum the strings, but nothing. "And why does my guitar feel like the strings have been bandaged up?"

Ophelia could only laugh as she started to play her guitar, rocking out with a good solo. All of a sudden, similar darkness that looked similar to Ophelia's clothing appeared as they started to fly towards the bandaged up Ember.

Ember then felt the impact of the darkness hitting her with a splash as she yelped. Ember then started to fly around, trying her best to avoid the incoming darkness tears attack, but she managed to get hit unluckily a few times... before eventually using her hand to rip the bandages off her head in annoyance. She growled as she used a dial on her guitar to a skull dial, as the bandages got removed from her guitar as well.

 **(40 Seconds)**

With a loud strum on Ember's guitar, a ray then came out summoning giant skulls as they flew out of Ember's guitar and blocked the remaining tears as Ophelia started to fly around, avoiding the skulls. Seeing an opportunity, Ophelia started playing her guitar again as this time, fire started to get shot out of her guitar, causing Ember's eyes to widen... before laughing a bit as she dodged the fire.

"That's the best you can do? Please. THIS is how you control fire!" Ember said as she frowned and bent her head down... her hair starting to fizzle and send out a huge stream of fire, catching the guitar playing Ophelia by surprise. She got caught in the stream of fire as she flew down quickly. Ember, catching her about to land, smirked as she strummed her guitar and teleported out in another tornado.

As Ophelia went down to catch her breath, Ember suddenly appeared next to her, guitar raised up as she clubbed her with it.

KABONG!

 **(30 Seconds)**

KABONG! KABONG!

Ember laughed as she started smacking Ophelia around with the guitar... before jumping up in the air, guitar raised once again. This time, Ophelia looked up and rolled the other way as Ember smashed her guitar on the ground, causing sparks to fly out.

The ghostly girl growled as the darkness girl tossed her guitar aside and jumped on Ember, surprising the blue pale ghost. Ophelia then started to wale down on the ghost girl, using the darkness in her hands to slap her up. Ember growled as she tried to kick back, but the dark tentacles attached to Ophelia tied up Ember's feet, unable to move. Ember grunted as she tried to struggle... before turning intangible and slipping out of the darkness of Ophelia's grasp.

Ophelia, for once, raised an eyebrow in confusion... until Ember appeared in front of her, once again, grabbing her own guitar.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Ember then turned the dial on her guitar as she growled and strummed it really hard, summoning a flow of giant red rings towards the girl who drowned in the Sea of Black Tears. Ophelia yelped as she got blasted away by the red rings and fell down to her feet, next to her guitar. Frowning, Ophelia grabbed the guitar and started to strum, she muttered "Come and play in the petals, children..."

All of a sudden, a white light surrounded Ophelia as most of the injuries she had gotten were slowly starting to heal up. Ember growled, noticing the healing factor that the darkness covered girl just done.

"If I had a legion of fans following me right now, I would be healed in no time!" Ember growled... before her eyes widen in realization and covered her mouth.

But unfortunately, it was too late. Ophelia had heard what Ember said and smirked holding her guitar up and charged.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Ember raised her guitar up in defense as she swung it at Ophelia... but at the same time, Ophelia swung her guitar as a sound was heard.

CRACK!

Ember's eyes widened as her guitar had been broken up, the remains of it falling on the floor. Before Ember could react, Ophelia started whacking her with the guitar and started beating down Ember.

 **(5...)**

Ember closed her eyes as she tried to turn intangible... but she couldn't concentrate.

 **(4...)**

As Ember started to get a bit dizzy from the beatings, Ophelia smirked as she started to strum her guitar.

 **(3...)**

"I have tears enough for a hundred eyes!"

 **(2...)**

Ember quickly recovered as her eyes shrank to see a massive tidal wave of darkness heading towards her.

 **(1...)**

SPLASH!

The tears of darkness then splashed towards Ember as she screamed, her hair fizzling out, showing a bald appearance as she got knocked out.

 _ **KO!**_

When the black darkness disappeared, Ophelia paused as she looked down at the down ghost, who had now fallen unconscious. Ophelia laughed as she lifted the ghost by her shirt.

"I have to say, you have done very well." Ophelia chuckled. "You certainly have musical taste... but I'm afraid that you're just inferior to me... I wonder what would happen if I were to kill a ghost..."

But before Ophelia could perform the finishing blow on Ember, she heard the sound of cars coming in. Ophelia's eyes widened as she muttered, "That can't be them already! I haven't even set up the ambush!"

Ophelia growled as she tossed the ghost girl aside. "Ugh... guess I better set it up in another town... as for you... don't think this is the last we'll see each other... I wouldn't mind fighting you again."

Then, with a wink, Ophelia's wings grew and she started to fly off into the night... just as a big red bus accompanied by a few small cars came in. One of them stopped the car as the driver stepped out, spotting the departing Ophelia.

"Damn! We just missed her." Eddie Riggs frowned as he growled, but looked around. "But it appears there's nothing here..."

A few other drivers came out as another person spotted the unconscious Ember. "Hey, Eddie, I think I found somebody."

"What is it, Magnus?" Eddie asked in curiosity as he joined his friend and saw the unconscious ghost.

"Who do you think this is?" Magnus asked.

Eddie frowned as he looked over her body. "I don't know... but whoever she is, she must have ran into Ophelia and went into a scuffle with her. I have to say, she's pretty brave to take her on..."

Eddie paused as he sighed, looking over sadly. Another one of Eddie's friends came over as she put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure we can get her back..."

Eddie looked over towards Lita as he gave a nod... before turning towards Magnus. "Let's take her back to the Ironheade base and we'll ask her what happened. The sooner we can find Doviculus and destroy him, the better."

Magnus nodded as he took the ghostly girl over to his car, noticing that she was a bit lighter than she looked.

CRACKLE!

Everyone stopped as they looked up at the sky again. The small crack in the sky was starting to grow a bit, but not by much.

"That's strange..." Eddie frowned as he looked up at the sky. He shook his head, though as he went back to his car. Right now, to him, that crack in the sky wasn't important.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 _ **DROWNED OPHELIA**_

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 5 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 _ **When people think of girls with whips, they usually think dominatrixes... however, these two girls are FAR from that description!**_

* * *

And another One-Minute Melee is done! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
